


don't forget

by demonbunny



Series: Road to Reconciliation [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Episode Tag, He missed Triple H, He needs love and comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Praise Kink, injured Seth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 01:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17592203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonbunny/pseuds/demonbunny
Summary: Hunter always told him how good he was and how he would achieve greatness one day.





	don't forget

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is literally Hunter taking care of Seth after the multiple F-5's he got last night cause Hunter is proud of his boy and dammit Seth needs some kind of comfort.

After managing to get away from Brock, Seth limped backstage, his ribs screaming at him for his stupidity.

  
But he knew he couldn’t run and get scared of Brock. He recalled a time when he would be quick to run from him. Not now though. Seth refused to be that coward anymore, willing to dish out and take whatever his opponents had to throw at him.  
He kept an arm around his middle, a grimace on his face the entire time once he was backstage.

  
Hunter was waiting for him right at the gorilla position and he had a frown on his face.  
“You’re just a sucker for pain, aren’t ya?” Seth snorted and despite his pain, he felt himself grinning in the slightest. “Hell yeah I am,” he said, which made Hunter chuckle.  
When he wrapped an arm around Seth, Seth melted into him and let the older man guide him down the halls.

  
Before he knew it, he was being ushered into a rather fancy looking office. It was all too familiar to Seth. Memories from years passed were at the forefront of Seth’s mind in that very moment.

  
He had to shake himself out of those thoughts immediately.

  
No. Things were different, Seth had eliminated the Authority once and for all. He was better now- much smarter and no longer scared and eager to hide behind any father figure.

  
Though the urge had been strong earlier in the night when Dean had come out, getting in his face and insulting him.

  
“Hey,” Hunter’s rumbling voice snapped Seth out of his thoughts and he blinked up at him. “Stay with me,” he said, brushing the hair plastered to his forehead with sweat.  
Seth didn’t want to admit it, but going after Brock after his match took a bit out of him.  
Seth just nodded his head. “I’m here. I’m here,” he promised, trying his best to stay focused.

  
Hunter was moving Seth to sit in the big chair behind the desk and he started lifting his shirt up. Seth winced, his ribs still tender and aching more than they had last night. Seth didn’t protest, lifting his arms up the best he could for him as he slipped his shirt off.  
The skin of his ribs was blooming a red violet color, darkening against his tanned skin.

  
“You’re getting some serious bruises there,” Hunter tutted, moving to the bucket of ice he had to keep his drinks cool throughout the night. He wrapped a few of the cubes up in a towel and he moved to kneel in front of Seth, pressing it against Seth’s ribs.

  
The sudden coolness made Seth jolt for a second before relaxing, the burning aching sensation radiating through his middle numbing slowly. 

  
“I’m proud of you,” Hunter said, surprising Seth. Seth blinked at him, unable to help his smile. “Thank you,” he said. Their eyes locked and Seth felt his heart fluttering, recalling a time when he would get weak in the knees from that proud smile Hunter had on his face. He remembered when he had done so much- had done practically anything to see that smile aimed at him.

  
“I hope you didn’t listen to anything Dean told you earlier,” the conversation suddenly took a turn that Seth hadn't expected and he felt his throat thickening with unspoken emotions when his ex-brother had been bought up.

  
“I mean…he wasn’t wrong,” he spoke quietly, swallowing. Hunter’s smile turned into a frown. “He isn’t. I haven’t handed a single damn thing to you in this last year, you’ve earned everything you’ve gotten. You’ve come a long way.”  
Seth was silent and he let his eyes flutter closed, drinking in his words.

  
Fuck, he had missed this.

  
He had missed Hunter.

  
He let out a breath and he relaxed even more, melting into the office chair.

  
“You've been making me proud, you know that? I’ve always believed in you, what he said was bullshit.” Hearing all of that made Seth’s heart swell up and he didn’t let his stare waver, his eyes staying locked on him.  
He believed him.

  
A part of him would always be weak and quick to fall under his spell of praise and affection that he craved almost constantly.

  
He knew that.

  
Dean knew that.

  
Hunter knew that.

  
He couldn’t stop his dazed smile. “I know- I know that part wasn’t true,” he told him, clearing his throat when he realized how thick his voice had gotten.  
He remembered when he was still in FCW, how Hunter had gone out to the shows in the rundown warehouse, quick to always greet him backstage and tell him what an amazing job he did.

  
He remembered winning the NXT championship and the praise he had been showered with from Hunter that night.  
Hunter always told him how good he was and how he would achieve greatness one day.

  
That part was always constant in the ever-changing land of WWE.  
Did they have a falling out at some point? Yes. Seth couldn’t easily forget that and neither could Hunter.

  
But after that was all said and done, he had gotten a tight hug and pat on the head from Hunter, praising him for the match they had against each other.

  
“Good. Don't you ever forget that,” he said, his free hand coming to rest on Seth’s knee.  
Seth nodded his head at that and his eyes went down to his hands on Seth and for the first time in months, he felt at ease and felt relaxed. “I won’t,” he promised him, melting into the kiss on his forehead when Hunter lifted his head up to do so.

 


End file.
